


Turbulence

by Kisumiplease (Youinfiresme)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youinfiresme/pseuds/Kisumiplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to visit Alex in America. How do these four manage travelling by plane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

“Yes, Alex. We’ll be safe, we look forward to seeing you,” Himuro answers before hanging up on his phone. Currently, his purple-haired boyfriend was eating his chips and glaring at his brother, obviously very grouchy at him for no apparent reason. The past two days had been spent in packing since they were to visit Alex in America for three weeks, which lead to a grumpy yet begrudgingly excited mood.

When Murasakibara heard “No, Atsushi, you can’t only pack sweets,” the day before, he’d pouted for quite a while, shoving whatever clothes he needed into his suitcase. Now here they were at the airport, checking in their baggage. Kagami and Kuroko were with them as well since it had been a while since Kagami had visited America. Now that he and Himuro had reconciled, they were closer than ever. Kuroko and Murasakibara had joined their small family, and they considered this their first ‘family trip.’ At least Himuro did. Murasakibara and Kagami were like little brothers that constantly antagonized each other, but brothers nonetheless.

“Not again, dammit,” Kagami groans as he turns away from the self check-in machine, breaking Himuro’s eyes away from the machine. Kagami had finished with checking in his and Kuroko’s shared suitcase and looked frustrated.

“What is it, Taiga?” Himuro asks, taking their freshly printed tickets from the machine.

“Tetsu-chin is gone again,” Murasakibara mumbles before shoving a handful of gummies in his mouth.

“Um, Taiga, I’m right here,” Kuroko says from behind Kagami, tapping his shoulder lightly. Kagami contains a small gasp, clutching his chest but not reacting much more than that. Kagami was just more paranoid than usual about losing him in such crowded areas.

“I need to get one of those baby leashes so I don’t lose you,” Kagami mutters, shaking his head and nudging their shoulders together. Kuroko looks slightly put off but holds onto Kagami’s hand to reassure him anyways. Murasakibara watches with mild interest as he finishes checking in his and Himuro’s bag.

“Come now, Taiga, let’s all go through security,” Himuro laughs quietly, pulling his arm. Murasakibara follows, holding onto Himuro’s arm as they walk. “Atsushi, you know you can’t take your ramune drink through security, right?” he says, looking up with an apologetic smile at Murasakibara. The look he gets is almost funny, if it wasn’t so heartbroken.

“How could he not know this by now…” Kagami mutters to himself, earning a dirty look from the giant. Soon they are in line and Himuro smiles, indicating they are all together. However, as they proceed, an officer shouts.

“Hey! You, stop!” the officer calls to Kuroko, who turns in confusion. “How did you get past me?” they say in afterthought. Kuroko almost rolls his eyes and Himuro turns back to smile sweetly.

“He’s with us,” Himuro says, watching Kagami gently pat an annoyed Kuroko’s shoulder. This happened a lot in any sort of line.

Once at security check, they all put their bags on the trays and take off their shoes. Atsushi looks sad as he finishes off his ramune bottle and looks at Himuro as if he could do something about it. “Tatsu-chan, why do I have to give it away?” he asks sadly.

“We can get some more inside, Atsushi,” Himuro says softly, going on his tippy-toes to kiss his cheek in apology before going through the metal detector first. Kagami snorts behind them and shakes his head.

“What a baby,” he mutters, standing in line after Kuroko so that he wouldn’t lose him again.

“Taiga, I feel like a baby with the way you’re treating me,” Kuroko says, raising an eyebrow at the way Kagami was holding onto his shoulders. Kagami just shrugs and lets go when it is Kuroko’s turn through the detector.

“Stop, again,” the officer calls when Murasakibara steps through. “Alright, we need to do a pat down,” the officer says.

“We’re also going to need a ladder…” another remarks to themself. Murasakibara looks visibly uncomfortable but the four of them are done with security in no time.

“Tatsu-chan, my ramune…” Murasakibara says immediately when he sees all the shops to buy food. Himuro laughs and holds his hand. Kagami just looks irritated.

“Taiga, I’ll go with Atsushi to buy food. You can go with Tetsuya to the waiting area, and we’ll meet you there,” Himuro says with a smile, patting his shoulder. Kagami nods with what appears to be relief, and Kuroko smiles, nodding. Only Himuro could convince his boyfriend to not buy the entire stock of snacks.

When the pair reaches the boarding area, Kagami collapses with exhaustion into a chair, Kuroko following and sitting a bit more carefully next to him.

“I’m starving,” Kagami mumbles, head pressed on Kuroko’s shoulder. “I’d go with Tatsu and Atsushi but…”

“Understood,” Kuroko says with a soft laugh. “There there. I know your brother knows what to get you,” he says, patting his hair. True to his words, Himuro returns with a bag of burgers that would last for now and through the flight. Atsushi is surprisingly only carrying one bag of snacks.

“Tatsu-chan told me that if I save my money, I can buy snacks in America,” Atsushi says when he sees the confused look on Kagami’s face. Himuro just smiles behind him as though he hadn’t done anything special. Maybe he hadn’t; he was a master of persuasion.

~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~

“Hey Tetsu, wake up,” Kagami says softly, nudging Kuroko. Their flight would be boarding within minutes, and Kuroko was fast asleep against his shoulder, fatigued already just from the mad rush that morning. They had spent the last thirty minutes either napping or eating, and Kuroko practically passed out on him the moment he’d finished his vanilla shake.

“Tetsuya dear, wake up,” Himuro says too, gently patting his head like he was a small child. “Ah, isn’t he so sweet?” he laughs softly as Kuroko shifts and opens his eyes sleepily.

“Yes, Tetsu-chin is cute,” Atsushi says. Kagami nods a bit, a fond look in his eyes.

“Um. I’m awake now, sorry,” Kuroko says quietly, slight annoyance in his tone at being treated like a child. “Tatsuya-kun, I will get up now,” he adds when Himuro is still petting his head as though he’s a cute puppy or something.

“Oh of course, Tetsuya,” Himuro says, flashing him a bright, unfazed smile. Next to him, Atsushi munches on his chips a bit slower, and Himuro looks over with a grin. “You’re adorable too, Atsushi,” he says, not wanting him to feel jealous. Atsushi just nods as if it was an obvious fact and pulls on Himuro’s arm to help him stand, ready to board. Soon the four of them are past the passport check and on their way to the plane.

“Tetsu-chin, can I switch seats with you?” comes Atsushi’s hesitant voice. He’d put up all of their bags in the overhead compartment with ease, but now came the issue of actually sitting beneath them in the window seat. Not to mention the tiny space meant to contain his legs. He felt pain already.

“Yes, Atsushi-kun, you may,” Kuroko answers, nodding with a small smile. Atsushi would definitely need an aisle seat. He would also be able to sit next to Kagami, and Himuro with Atsushi. Once settled, more passengers start to arrive on the plane. Kagami has an open seat next to him, and finds that a young boy is sitting there, separated from his mother by the aisle. Kagami gives a small nod of acknowledgement to him, and earns a funny look.

“Wow, your eyebrows are weird!” the boy exclaims causing Kuroko to smirk. The mother looks visibly embarrassed and she apologizes. Kagami just shrugs and gives a small smile, not even annoyed at this point. Himuro watches with amusement from his seat before he looks up at Atsushi.

“Comfortable, Atsushi?” he asks, patting his hand. Atsushi just nods, mouth occupied with his snacks. Himuro smiles and kisses his cheek. He was glad no one was next to them so that Atsushi would have a bit more space.

~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~

Only ten minutes into takeoff, Kuroko and Kagami were already sleeping, heads resting together. Himuro glances at them and smiles, wishing they could have been awake to see the sunset before they fell asleep.

“Isn’t it beautiful, Atsushi?” Himuro asks as they both look out the window at the orange and pink sky.

“Hm. Not as beautiful as Tatsu-chan,” Atsushi shrugs. He looks out the window with a slightly bored expression as though the sunset dulled in comparison. To him, it really did. Pink rises to Himuro’s cheeks at the compliment, and he smiles. His fingers lace with Atsushi’s and he rests his head on his shoulder.

“You really are too cute, Atsushi,” Himuro laughs quietly.

“It’s true though. Tatsu-chan is the most beautiful,” Atsushi says with a shrug, looking down at him with a soft expression. Himuro just hums and hugs his arm, a content expression on his face. “Sleep now, Tatsu-chan. We’ll reach sooner that way,” Atsushi says, patting his hair gently before resting his head against Himuro’s.

~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~

“Taiga, what’s wrong?” Kuroko asks softly, looking over when he realizes Kagami is no longer sleeping. He’d been awake for some time, just reading a book he’d brought along. Kagami had become stiff as a board next to him, hand holding his arm almost too tight.

“Nothing…turbulence,” Kagami mutters, his face a bit red from nervousness. He couldn’t really hide anything from Kuroko anyways. This has definitely not been his first time in a plane, let alone experiencing turbulence, but it was something he never really got used to.

“I see…” Kuroko says softly, nodding with a concerned expression. He knew that despite the tough appearance Kagami liked to show, he was human and had his fears like everyone else. “Taiga, I’m right here with you-“ Kuroko says, getting cut off by a particularly harsh jerk of the plane. Kagami lets out a sharp gasp, hiding his face against Kuroko’s neck in embarrassment.

“I know, I know…I-I’m not scared, sorry,” Kagami says, clearly lying since he only holds onto Kuroko tighter.

“Don’t apologize, it’s okay to feel worried,” Kuroko soothes, wincing a little at how tight Kagami’s grip is. He doesn’t mind one bit if it makes Kagami feel better, though. “Deep breaths,” he says gently, using his free hand to rub Kagami’s arm. The plane settles soon enough, and Kagami begins to relax.

“Sorry I held your arm so hard…Tetsu, I love you,” he mumbles against Kuroko’s shoulder, arms hugging him loosely. Kuroko smiles and looks up at him.

“Not a problem, I want to make sure you don’t feel scared,” Kuroko says, patting his hand. “I love you too,” he adds, kissing his cheek.

~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~

After many long hours, the plane reaches its landing point. Kagami has an expression of relief after the bumpy landing smoothes out. Atsushi looks excited at the prospect of getting more food since his supplies ran out a few hours before landing. Everyone leaves the plane feeling weary but happy that they reached. They make their way to customs and wait to grab their baggage afterwards, the process surprisingly less tiring than Kagami remembers. Maybe it was because he wasn’t alone this time.

“Let’s go, everyone,” Himuro says cheerily. Far too cheerily considering they just came off an eternal plane flight. Atsushi lazily pulls their luggage bag along, blinking sleepily at Himuro. Kagami looks equally beaten for energy, dragging his and Kuroko’s bag along as they walk to find Alex outside.

“Tetsu, she’s going to attack you when she sees you, maintain your balance,” Kagami half jokes, resting a steady hand on his back. Kuroko nods at Kagami, disoriented by the time difference.

“Boys!” they hear an excited voice call. The next moment, Kuroko has all the air squeezed out of him and no mouth to breathe from. “So adorable!” she exclaims.

“Mph!” Kuroko gasps, feeling relieved when Kagami saves him from Alex’s embrace. He clears his throat, wiping his mouth clean immediately.

“Taiga, Tatsuya! My boys!” she practically squeals, doing the same to Kagami and then Himuro. Atsushi raises an annoyed eyebrow when she kisses his boyfriend, clearing his throat.

“Oh goodness Atsushi, you’ve grown! Come down here!” she laughs, tugging him down before he can react. Atsushi’s eyes widen in alarm, hands flailing for a moment.

“Alex-chin...” he mumbles, wiping his mouth none too discreetly when he is released. Himuro grins and holds his hand, smiling up at him. Kuroko looks amused when Atsushi of all people looks embarrassed, and Kagami smirks. If only he had recorded that.

“Aww I’ve missed all of you boys so much! You’re sooo cute!” she giggles, pinching Kuroko’s cheeks for emphasis. If Kuroko ever came close to a pout, it was now. It wasn’t his fault he was an average height person surrounded by giants.

“I think I’ll take him back now, thanks,” Kagami teases, smiling apologetically at Kuroko as he rests a hand on his shoulder. Even he could be taken aback by Alex’s enthusiasm sometimes. Alex doesn’t seem put out in the least. She smiles and pulls on Himuro and Kagami’s arms.

“Come now, I bet you’re all hungry,” Alex laughs as she leads them out.

“Yes, yes Alex-chin,” Atsushi answers, immediately forgiving her for her bold affections as he follows her.

The five of them walk to the bus stop, all ready for a hot bath and a huge dinner. This was their small family, and they couldn’t ask for anything more. Well, unless it regarded food.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first fic, thank you for reading!


End file.
